


Ahoy there!

by residentdevil



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Harringrove if you squint hard, Harringsmith, I'm Bad At Summaries, Internalized Homophobia, It's the 80's and even the synth can't silence homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentdevil/pseuds/residentdevil
Summary: Steve has a quarter-life crisis about his sailor suit and his bisexuality. Robin makes a suggestion, and luckily or unluckily for Steve there's a cute customer behind him.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Quentin Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Ahoy there!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my girlfriend because she's a diehard Quentin Smith fan/main in Dead By Daylight and because I play a lot of Steve we ship them a lot together. She likes the sailor costume the most, and I decided, fuck it, write a fic.  
> I was also really high when I wrote this so forgive the badness.

Another day at _Scoops Ahoy_ , another hot seven dollars an hour, Steve makes. If it weren’t for the fact that his asshole dad was making him work here, Steve would have blown this popsicle stand eons ago.

Aw well, at least he got to see hot girls stroll in who all rejected him. All the while, he had to wear a stupid sailor suit. Hearing _Girls Just Want To Have Fun_ for the millionth time today.

Sigh.

It had gotten so pathetic that Steve’s co-worker – Robin – had made a whiteboard dedicated to tallying up how much he sucked and how much he ruled. You suck winning by a landslide.

“Aw, what’s with the glum face?” Robin leaned over the back window; her lips curled into a dopey grin.

“This sucks,” Steve huffed. 

“And what exactly sucks?” 

“Everything. My feet hurt, I’m pretty sure the hat has permanently ruined my hair, and I look stupid,” Steve tugged on his blue shirt disapprovingly. 

“I dunno, it matches your eyes.” 

Steve gave Robin a look.

“What? It does.”

“Yeah, tell that to the next girl who comes up here. I’m sure they’ll want to go on a date because this shitty uniform matches my eyes.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe you should expand your horizons?” Steve looked perplexed, and Robin can’t help but sigh. “You know, talk to guys?”

Steve pales. “Talk to guys? Here? Out in public?!” Steve whisper yells, tossing a look back, grateful that nobody was behind him, especially blabbermouth Erica Sinclair. God, she’d have everyone in Hawkins blabbering about Steve “Faggy” Harrington within a day. “You do know that’s a death wish, right? My dad's already pissed at me; he’ll kill me if he finds out.” 

Steve can feel the old gut-wrenching dread return, the fear and realization he had the moment he looked at Billy a little too long after a basketball game, and, fuck, he had to excuse himself to relieve some “pent up quickly” stress. That was one way of finding out he was bisexual. 

Steve was more than fortunate enough that out of everyone in Hawkins, Robin happened to be his co-worker in this sugary icy hell and happened to be probably the only other gay person in this town too. 

“You don’t have to be so forward. Besides, I happen to have the best gaydar here.” 

Steve can’t help but flush. Robin had found out not even a day into work that he was double-dipping. “It was obvious,” she said. Obvious his ass, he didn’t doubt she was one of those Z men, or whatever Dustin read. 

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll try to be subtle about it.”

“Good, because you’re up.”

“Wait- _hey!_ ” It was too late; Robin slid the window shut with a _thunk_ , and Steve had never felt so intimidated since his dad had suddenly switched his tricycle with a two-wheeler when he was five. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Steve pivoted to offer the customer one of his award-winning smiles. 

“AHOY LADIE!” The boy flinched by the sheer volume of Steve’s voice. Steve himself felt his breath leave him when he made eye contact with him.

He was cute, curly messy hair that was naturally fluffy, tired yet kind dark eyes, and a punkish attire to top it off. Steve’s eyes flickered down to his neck to spot a peculiar necklace. _Catholic?_ If he had been a girl, his father would have been over the moon if Steve brought home a nice God-loving girl.

Shit. If he was religious, then it was likely he was already biased against people like him. _Strike one._

“I didn’t see you there. Would you guys like to set sail on this ocean of flavor with me? I’ll be your captain.” Steve could feel sweat drip down his neck when the cute stranger cocked a brow. Shit, company policy was making him look like a dweeb. _Strike two._

“I’m Steve Harrington.” 

“Umm,” the boy’s eyes flickered to his attire, his face, and the sailor hat – _the stupid ass sailor hat_. 

“You’re new here, right?” Steve offered a natural smile. It betrayed how it felt internally; he wanted to scream and hide in the back for the rest of the day. 

He blinks a few times. “How did you…?”

“Small town. Plus, I doubt anyone would come here for a pit stop anyway.” 

“Right…” The two settled back into an awkward silence. It was beautiful and all to look into the boy’s eyes (he needed to get his name), but it felt unbearable. 

Clearing his throat, Steve glanced around the mall behind the boy. “So, what’s your name? Got a relative around here you’re staying with or something?” 

“Uh, no. My family moved here a few days ago. It’s Quentin Smith.” 

“Quentin, Quentin,” Steve tested the name on his tongue a few times. “Nice name. A lot better than mine.” Maybe I can have your last one. _Dude, seriously?! Take it back a notch._

“Thanks,” Quentin rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks flushed an adorable pink. _Cute, too cute._

“Not too bad, Tiger,” Robin cracked an inch of the window. Steve kicks the back wall and shoots Robin a warning glare. She chuckles and retreats into the room, no doubt snooping on him some more. 

“Must be lonely here, though,” Steve rests his arms on the counter. “We can talk a bit. If you want, that is.”

Quentin blinks several times this time. Was he just waking up? “Are you sure? You’re working?”

“Nope,” Steve pop’s the p. “I’m on break starting now. Want something to eat? It’s on the house.”

Quentin’s mouth gapes like a fish. Steve’s anxiety kicks back in full force. Oh God, was he being too pushy? Too much? Was this guy reading in between the lines? Were there any lines? Was it obvious? Oh God, Robin was right he was—

“You don’t have to,” Quentin mumbles, loud enough for Steve’s runaway freight train of thoughts to halt. 

“Nah, it’s okay. Think of it as a welcoming gift.” Steve’s heart melts at the genuine smile. God, was is natural to fall for someone that fast and that hard?

“I…Thanks,” Quentin’s eyes flicker down to his name tag, “Steve.”

“Not a problem. Now, what do you want to—”

“STEVE!” 

Steve can’t suppress the audible groan from him. Running up behind Quentin was his typical bundle of joy, sometimes pain-in-the-ass Dustin Henderson himself. He was somewhat grateful that his whole party wasn’t with him today.

“What is it, dinkus? I’m about to go on break.” Quentin eyes the two curiously. Was it so strange that an adult was friends with a middle schooler? Scratch that. It was better not to question it. 

“Perfect then!” Dustin smiles widely, showing off his pride: his pearls. 

“Uh, no.” Steve brandished his scooper and pointed it a Dustin as menacingly as a guy in a sailor suit can. “This can wait. I’m giving Quentin a welcoming party.”

Dustin furrows his brows, finally regarding the guy standing next to him with intense scrutiny. “I’ve never seen you before.”

“What part of a “welcoming party” didn’t you get, dipshit?” Steve rolls his eyes. “So, what can I get you?”

Quentin looks nervous under Dustin’s not so subtle sizing up. Glancing at the kid, and Steve he bobs his Adam's apple. “Surprise me?” 

“One Surprise Me coming up,” Steve snatches up a wafer cone expertly and scoops up both chocolate and strawberry and stuffs it in. “And here you are.” He offers the treat out to Quentin, which he carefully takes, quietly saying, "thank you." 

“Um, hello? I’m still here. And we need to talk! It’s important.” 

Steve lets out a loud groan. “Fine, but Quentin is joining in.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series because Steve was a blast to write. Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
